Soothing Melody version 2
by satanchild92
Summary: AU. Naruto has proved his power to the village time and time again. He is a candidate for the next Hokage. However he is going threw some mental issues recently, Even with having a family. Will the arrival of a new person in Naruto's life and a secret she holds will she be able to help Sooth his pain heal his mental scars. THE ORIGINAL WILL BE DELETED WHEN THIS ONE CATCHES UP.
1. Chapter 1

**This story picks up right after Naruto has retrieved Sasuke. (Yes he brings Sasuke Back). Also it will be a Tayuya and Naruto fic. Furthermore, there are some similarities with canon but this is going to be AU. Also please read and review. I would really like if people gave me an idea of how the story is and what not.**

**People have mentioned Anko's personality I will explain that later and show a little bit her in this chapter after a little bit of rewriting. Also I show a little bit of Naruto's mental issues. I hope to finish rewriting the rest of this story soon so I can continue the story. **

The doors to the Hokage's office flew open with a loud crash. Before Tsunade had a chance to look up, she heard a thud against the floor. Looking forward she saw a very tired and wounded Naruto. "I completed my mission Baa-chan." Naruto said before collapsing to the floor.

Tsunade rushed toward the boy and looked for any serious injuries. A majority of his wounds was already healed, and the bigger ones were still in the process of being healed, thanks to the kyuubi. Tsunade picked Naruto up and headed for the hospital. Outside her office, Tsunade looked over to a pair of ANBU and ordered then to grab the Uchiha and place him under 24-hour watch at the hospital.

At the hospital, Tsunade walked into an empty room and called for Shizune before placing Naruto onto a bed. She looked over the boy once more before smiling. "You are growing up to be a fine shinobi Naruto-kun. I can't wait to see you take over as Hokage."

"Yes he is Tsunade-sama He has grown a lot over the past few months." Shizune said as she walked over to the bed next to Tsunade. She had a clipboard and a fairly large folder in her hands. "However do you think he will be ready for the responsibility of being Hokage? I mean he has been very distant lately. I think he needs time to figure things out."

"I have complete faith in Naruto. He has everything he needs to be Hokage and even more. I am getting old and I won't be able to continue as Hokage very much longer. If he is not ready we need to prepare him not just for his sake but for the village." Tsunade said as she grabbed the folder and clipboard from her assistant. She looked over the chart and flipped through the folder before letting a deep breath out. "The first thing we need to work on is making sure he has fewer visits to the hospital."

"It seems like the Kyuubi's chakra is still doing its job and healing Naruto-kun." Shizune said as she saw that now all his wounds were healed.

"So it seems but he will still need time to recover he has extreme chakra exhaustion. He will also need to go through psychoanalysis to see if he has not received any mental trauma. Along with the rest of the retrieval team regardless of how severe their injuries are they are to stay at this hospital until I deem them fit for duty again. That means Shikamaru also." Tsunade said as she at that moment heard a commotion outside the room.

"You ass holes better let me inside the room I have the right to see my son!" Tsunade and Shizune heard a female yell.

"We have orders to keep everyone out of the room until Hokage-sama says otherwise."

"Listen here you son of a bitch I don't care if you're an ANBU or not I will kill you if you DON'T GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY." The female said again.

Shizune looked at Tsunade, who was rubbing her head. "Tsunade-sama we should let her in before she hurts someone."

Tsunade didn't say anything just nodded her approval. Shizune smiled and walked over to the door and opened it. "It is ok Tsunade-sama said she can come in."

"DAMN RIGHT I CAN COME IN!" The lady said again before walking past the ANBU officer.

The lady walked inside the room before rushing to Naruto's bed. She quickly grabbed him and began to hug him. "Naruto-kun why is it that you put yourself through all of this all the time?" The Women asked the sleeping Naruto.

Tsunade and Shizune both looked over the scene with smiles. They were both happy that Naruto had a loving mother even if it was through adoption. They watched for a few more moments before Tsunade spoke. "Look I know you want to take Naruto home, but he is required to go through some tests first before he is released."

The women put Naruto back down gently and stood up with a stern look on her. The women wore a long hazel trench coat and short mahogany shirt with fish net top and leggings. Her hair was purple and tied into a spiky ponytail.

"Now Anko-san please calm down Tsunade is only looking out for Naruto-kun's safety and wellbeing." Shizune said trying to calm Anko down.

Both Anko and Tsunade stood there staring at each other. Before Anko nodded her understanding and began to walk out the room. Once at the door she turned around and looked at Tsunade. "I request the assignment of interrogating the Uchiha-teme and I won't take no for an answer. That asshole has something to answer."

Both Tsunade and Shizune both stood there in surprise. "How do you know Naruto brought Sasuke back? I never said the mission was a success." Tsunade said

"Oh please Naruto-kun is my son, and I know he completed his mission. He has yet to fail a single mission. Why would he start now? He also promised that pink haired Bitch Haruno. He never breaks his promises." Anko said with a hiss as she mentioned Sakura.

Tsunade looked over at Naruto and then back at Anko. "Your right about that, but putting you in command of Sasuke's interrogation is a conflict of interest. He harmed your child there for you may become emotional. We know how you are when you see someone hurt your son. We are just glad that he does not know how you are when he is not around."

"How dare you bring that up, I do not care if you are the Hokage. You have no right to bring that up. Naruto deserves the love I give to him. If he knew how I was behind his back it would hurt him too much. I did what I had to do to make sure Naruto had everything he deserved." Anko yelled. "I struggle everyday seeing how those bastards in the village treat him. I use my work as a release and you better believe I will let my anger out on the bastard Sasuke. I will make him answer everything I need him to answer I will make him pay for what he put Naruto through." Anko finished he face red and huffing to regain her cool.

Tsunade thought about it for a minute before answering. "Alright but if you get out of hand, I will remove you from the room myself. You understand?" Deep inside Tsunade felt a little guilty for bringing up Anko's personality into the mix. The least she could do was let Anko have a little time with the traitor to get answers.

"Yea whatever now that is out of the way I need to get my son some food for when he wakes up. I will be damned if I let him eat the food here." Anko said before walking out of the room leaving Tsunade and Shizune alone with Naruto.

15 minutes later

Before long, the sun in Konoha began to set and the street lamps began to light up the streets. Anko was walking through the streets with a smile, and a handful of Ramen take-out bowls from Naruto's favorite ramen stand. Anko was headed back to the hospital to leave the ramen for when Naruto woke up.

She arrived at the hospital and headed straight to Naruto's room. When she got into the hall that Naruto's room was in, she saw the lights on. She was a little confused but continued to walk along she then overheard Naruto's voice, and she got even more excited to find out her son was awake. Picking up her pace without spilling Naruto's ramen, she got closer to the room her smile getting wider. Then at the moment she got outside the door and turned to looking inside the room. She heard a female voice speak. "You monster, I can't believe you did that to Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura what the hell are you going? I brought you here because I thought you wanted to thank Naruto. I am not going to let you treat Naruto like that." Another female voice could be heard.

"He is a monster he deserves" Sakura could not finish speaking before another loud smack was heard

"Ino why are you sticking up for Naruto he hurt Sasuke. You should be mad at him too." Sakura said as she looked at Ino with shock at her friend slapping her.

"I will not let you put down my best friend when all he did was try to make you happy. You will apologize to him." Ino said as her face started to turn red from anger. Naruto was just sitting there not paying attention to the argument. He was holding his cheek and was in a daze after Sakura slapped him. Anko looked at Naruto and felt anger rising as she saw the state he was in. She dropped the ramen and clinched her fist.

The two girls heard the noise and looked to see who it was. The pink haired girl's eyes widened and she began to step backward. Anko looked at Naruto and saw his cheek was red and his heart was broken from the girl's harsh words. "Anko-san I didn't mean what I said I swear. I just got a little ang.."

Anko speed across the room and had the girl pinned against the wall by her neck before she could finish talking. "Listen here you little cunt if you ever touch my son again I will make sure you never have children. Do you understand what in saying? I never want you around Naruto again unless you apologize to him."

"Anko-san I know she was wrong but don't you think you're being too harsh on Sakura?" the blonde-haired girl said.

Anko looked over at the girl with hurt in her eyes. "Ino I know you are friends with Sakura but you know better than anyone how Naruto is. He does not need people like this bitch in his life." Anko said pointing to Sakura.

Ino did not speak for a moment before she let her head hang in shame "I'm sorry Anko-san. I tried to make her say sorry but she is too stuck on Sasuke and how Naruto hurt him. I thought she really wanted to thank Naruto not hurt him. Please believe me I would not have brought her if I knew she was going to do this."

Anko then looked up at Sakura who still was scared. "Now do you understand what I said?" Sakura nodded her head and then Anko released her from her hold. "Now get the hell out of here before I hurt you. Furthermore, I never want to see you around my son again."

Sakura turned and ran out the door not looking back. Anko after that looked over at Naruto and saw he was still holding his cheek unaware of what just happened in front of him. Anko saw pain in his eyes. She looked deeper into his eyes. She later heard him speak. "I just wanted to make someone happy." He spoke in a monotone voice. "I didn't have to take the mission. I didn't have to make that stupid promise."

**Flashback**

"Why me? Baa-Chan I have no reason to go after the Uchiha. Let him go it was his choice." Naruto spoke leaning against the wall in the Hokage's office.

"Naruto he's a prick I know, but he is a fellow shinobi there for it is your duty to get him back." Ino spoke.

"Why? I got my friends right here in front of me. What has he ever done for me?" Naruto said.

"Enough you're going and that is final you're the only Chunnin in the village along with Shikamaru." Tsunade said.

"Fine whatever..." Naruto said

"Now the mission is to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha before he reaches the border also eliminate the enemy. Naruto is responsible along with Shikamaru. Neji, Kiba, and Choji do you three understand?"

The three in question nodded their heads and turned to face Naruto and Shikamaru. "Good now go time is running out." Tsunade said

Everyone turned and bowed before leaving. A few moments later the five-man cell was approaching the gate of Konoha getting ready to leave. As they reached the gates, they heard people calling them.

"Naruto is that your mom and Ino, what are they doing here?" Shikamaru asked

Naruto only nodded before he was tackled to the ground. "Naruto-kun you better be safe and come back."

"I will Okaasan you worry too much." Naruto said giving his mom a hug as he got up.

"Well someone has to worry for you." Anko said.

Naruto smiled at his mom and then turned to Ino." What are you doing here Ino?"

"I'm here to see you off and wish you luck." Ino explained.

At that moment, everyone heard another voice, and they say Sakura running to them. "NARUTO! WAIT."

As she got closer Naruto turned to her and smiled. He had long ago lost his attraction to her but still considered her a kind of friend. "What is it Sakura?" he asked.

"I want you to promise you will bring Sasuke-kun back." She told Naruto.

Everyone looked at her with confusion and surprise. Naruto just stood there not saying anything. He after that turned to see everyone looking at him. He later turned back to Sakura. "Look I can't…"

"I said PROMISE ME!" Sakura yelled.

Anko got angry at someone yelling at her son other than her. "Hey watch your tone you little…"

Anko was cut off by Naruto. "Okaasan Its ok." He then turned to Sakura. "Fine I promise I will bring him back."

Sakura smiled and hugged Naruto before the five-man cell disappeared.

**End flashback**

Anko was hurting inside seeing her son like this. It hurt her every time he got depressed. It was the worst feeling to her to see him like this. She then looked in surprise as Ino sat next to him and hugged him. Ino was crying.

"Naruto-kun I'm sorry I let her do that but please don't shut me and Anko-san out again. We are here with you. I promise never to let anyone hurt you again."

Anko smiled at the two blondes but saw that Naruto was not giving any reaction. It worried her little that he was just sitting there with no emotion on his face. However, his eyes were filled with pain. Being called a monster must have sent him over the edge. He looked up and looked directly into Anko's eyes. She smiled until she saw his eyes flicker crimson, and his face turned into a scowl.

He then pushed Ino off and jumped through the window. Ino went to chase him when she felt someone grab her. She turned and saw Anko.

"Let him go, he needs time to himself. He will be back soon."

Ino just stood there and watched as Naruto disappeared during the night.

**In the forest**

Naruto was running through the forest full of anger. He was thinking about what Sakura had called him and what the whole village called him his entire life. It made him mad but most of all it hurt him. He slowed his pace coming to a walk, and he started to calm down. He decided he would walk around for a while before returning to the village.

As Naruto walked he heard a twig snap and on instinct, Naruto pulled a kunai out and got ready to fight. He looked around and saw no one was there. Then as he began to walk again he heard a faint cry. He moved slowly toward the cries. As he got closer he saw a female with red hair pinned against a tree by another tree. She was grasping for something that was out of reach and letting out cries of pain.

Naruto walked nearer keeping quiet. As he got closer he recognized her as one of the sound Nin, who was escorting Sasuke. His eyes widened as he saw there was another Nin, they were wearing a sound Hitai-ate. He watched as the one walked closer to the kunoichi. He then realized she was reaching for her weapon but could not reach it. Fear in her eyes was turning to desperation as the mystery Nin got closer. He reached her and saw them raise a kunai to her neck. She closed her eyes and waited for her death. However, it never came.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw the Nin was lying dead next to her with a Kunai lodged in his skull. She then looked around to see who saved her. Her eyes fell on Naruto, and she once again tried to reach for her weapon.

"Hey its ok I'm here to help you. I am not going to hurt you." Naruto tried to reassure her.

"Fuck off." Was all she said as she looked at him.

Naruto walked up to her and stood over her. He reached down and grabbed what she was grasping for. "Is this what you wanted?" He asked as he handed it to her.

She grabbed it, and her eyes widened. She saw that her prized weapon was broken. "Hey let me help you get out of here. I'll take you to my village, and I'll buy you a new flute." Naruto said.

"Yea right. Like hell, I'll go with you. You think I'm fucking stupid?" She cussed at him.

"Look Baa-Chan can heal you all you got to do is let me help you." Naruto said as he reached over to the tree and removed it without any problems. The girl looked at him surprised at how he moved the tree with ease. She then saw him reach for her and she reacted by trying to crawl away.

"Hey I'm trying to help you, now stop you'll only injure yourself more." Naruto explained.

She didn't stop but continued to drag herself away. She next felt someone grab her, and she flinched in pain after that she felt the pain begin to be dulled. She turned around and saw Naruto's hands glowing green. He was healing her.

"Look I can simply dull the pain medical jutsu is not my thing. I just know enough to soothe pain." Naruto told her.

He then walked next to her and picked her up. He started to walk and saw she was still looking at him with confusion. "Why did you do that?" she asked him.

"Because you needed help and that's what I'm doing. Now come on I'll take you to Konoha."

At the mention of Konoha, she started to push him away. "I knew it you're going to take me back and torture me."

"Hey calm down I won't let anyone touch you, I promise."

The girl calmed down after hearing him promise. Something about him made her believe him. They continued to walk toward Konoha the whole time she stared at him. "Hey ass hole what's your game? You a pervert huh?"

Naruto only smiled. "No I am not a pervert. And my name is Naruto not ass hole."

"Well I'll call you what I want." She stated.

Naruto stopped and dropped her. With a loud thud she cried in pain as she hit the ground. She looked up at him getting ready to yell when she saw his eyes. They were void of emotion and just stared at her. "I do not have to save you. I could just leave you here to die. I will not be talked down by someone I do not know. I get enough of that from my village." Naruto said.

Naruto bent down and pulled a kunai out as he did. "I am trying to help you. You will be healed and just maybe you can feel safe and protected. I'm not going to lie to you. It is a good chance that you will not be trusted but you can change that. Now you can talk all the shit you want to me but if you so much as look at my friends and family wrong I will not hesitate to kill you." Naruto said as he put the kunai up to her neck. He eyes still void of emotion. She knew he was serious and she did not feel like dying so she nodded.

"Good, we should get going." Naruto said as he put his kunai away and picked her back up.

"What the hell is wrong with you? First you're all mister nice guy then you turn into this."

Naruto frowned a little and realized that she would be a handful. "So you know my name what's yours?" He asked

"Why should I tell you? You just threatened to kill me a second ago. You really have some mental issues don't you?

"More like trust issues. Now are you going to tell me your name?"

She just continued to look at him without speaking. He looked at her for a moment longer before looking up. "Fine you don't have to tell me."

"Tayuya…my name is Tayuya." She said finally giving up.

**Please let me know what you think also if you have read the whole story that has been posted and have questions or confused please let me know so I can address them in the re writes of the chapters. Hope to have chapter 2 posted tomorrow if not sooner. Please bear with me I want to make this story as good as possible for all the readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well not too many changes done to this chapter from the original. I liked this one a lot so keep it pretty much the same. Added a few more details nothing to big and some more dialog. **

**I do not own Naruto of any of the characters unless I state otherwise. **

Naruto continued to walk with the red head in his arms. She did not say much but just stared at him. Her facial expression was unreadable and Naruto was not about to break the peace and quiet. He was in no rush and did not want to aggravate her injuries further, so he just walked at a slow steady pace. It was at that moment Tayuya decided to speak.

"Hey ass hole so did the Uchiha make it to the border? I bet he did. It seems like you are pretty weak." She had a small smirk. "I knew you could not stop him. He was not chosen by Orochimaru for just any reason after all."

Naruto ignored her comments and just kept walking looking forward. He was in no mood for her rude behavior or her comments. It was taking all of his will power to not snap at her, talking to her would just end up in a regrettable situation.

"Hey ass hole I'm talking to you, answer me." Tayuya demanded her voice rising.

Again, Naruto stayed silent and continued to walk. It pissed Tayuya off when she was ignored. Before she could open her mouth once more she saw out the corner of her eyes a large village. It was Konoha, they had reached the gates, and she then looked over at Naruto once again.

"Hey what are you going to do with me now that we made it to your stupid village? I bet you're just going to turn me in and laugh huh?" Tayuya got angry for no reason. She had no idea where her words came from. Deep down, she knew he would not lie to her, but she still was nervous. Something was telling her that he was connected to her, that he was a missing link in her life.

"I promised you that I would not let anyone touch you. I never break my promises and besides, I know the Hokage personally, and I bet she would be willing to make a deal with you." Naruto looked down at her and this time he was smiling.

'He has a really nice smile….wait did I just think that.'

Tayuya turned away and blushed. Then she registered his last words. "Wait you know the Hokage personally? How does a loser like you know the strongest shinobi in the Fire Country?"

Naruto just kept smiling "Well this loser is the one who found and brought back Tsunade to Konoha to become Hokage. She and Shizune-san are the one who are teaching me how to use medical jutsu. I would also say that she used to be the strongest."

Tayuya just looked at Naruto with her mouth open and eyes wide. She felt like her mind was fried after hearing Naruto tell her that he brought back one of the Legendary Sannin to become Hokage. Shaking her head, she found it hard to believe Naruto. "Yea and Jiraiya the toad sage is your Sensei." Tayuya said sarcastically.

Naruto looked down at Tayuya with a shocked expression. "How did you know that he was one of my sensei?"

Tayuya again went slack jaw at his question. "You mean to tell me you know two of the three Legendary Sannin? and they are both training you. And on top of that Princess Tsunade Is the Hokage of this shit hole village? The world's best medical Kunoichi is here in this village?" Tayuya looked at Naruto with an amused expression like she was getting ready to laugh.

"You said you had more than one sensei. Who else is training you?" Tayuya asked barely able to keep herself from laughing.

Naruto looked at her a little confused at why she did not believe him. He brushed it off and answered her question. "Well, there is Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and my mother Anko." As he finished his answer, he heard Tayuya burst out laughing.

"That's funny….you…expect people to believe you are trained by…the White Fangs son and Orochimaru's first student is your mother? You have got to be kidding me." Tayuya started laughing harder as she finished.

Naruto shrugged as he reached a building. He had made it across Konoha while they were talking. He pushed the door open with his back and was careful not to hit her legs. He made his way up the stairs and finally heard Tayuya calming down. "That was the hardest I have laughed my whole life. Thanks ass hole, can't believe you think I would buy that crap."

Naruto looked down at her and smiled. "I guess seeing it is the only way to prove to you. So I will show you." With that, Naruto reached a red door and opened it walking in.

"Hey Baa-Chan I have a favor to ask you." Naruto said as he peered over at Tsunade, who was glancing over some scrolls.

"Naruto how many times do I have to tell you? STOP CALLING ME THAT. AND WHO SAID YOU COULD LEAVE THE HOSPITAL? You need to become more responsible if you plan on taking over for me." Tsunade yelled before she saw that Naruto was holding someone.

"Who is this Naruto? Where did you find her? She looks like she is in pretty bad shape." Tsunade spoke looking at the red head Naruto was holding

Naruto walked over to the couch and gently placed Tayuya on it. He then turned and peaked out of the room and whispered to one of the ANBU who nodded and left.

"What the hell was that Naruto? I asked you a question now answer it." Tsunade was getting upset again.

Tayuya just sat there wide eyed looking at Tsunade. She could not believe Naruto was telling her the truth. However, she then regained her composure as Naruto spoke.

"I will answer your questions after I settle a little dispute." Naruto stated with a smile directed at Tayuya. She saw the smile and blushed. Tayuya turned away before anyone would notice.

"I still don't believe you ass hole. Tell you what, I will tell you what you want if you prove me wrong and show me evidence of what you claim, I will….I will swear my alliance to Konoha and cooperate fully with any questions asked about Orochimaru."

It was at that moment Tsunade saw that Tayuya was wearing a sound Hitai-ate. She also heard her comment about Orochimaru. "Naruto what were you thinking bringing an enemy shinobi to Konoha? Do you realize this can become a very messy situation? The village is already on edge with you and you pull a stupid stunt like this. I don't care how strong you are I don't care that you are a candidate for my job. You cannot bring in an enemy and expect no repercussions." Tsunade asked softly with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I found her in the forest and saw she was injured. She was pinned and about to be killed by another sound shinobi. I didn't know what to do so I killed him and save her. I thought she could be useful, besides, I could not just leave her there alone. I know what it is to be alone and I do not wish that on anyone not even my enemies." Naruto explained.

"Naruto you realize I have to place her in custody, and she may be executed for what she had done? I cannot just let her off the hook. She was involved in the Invasion and helped Sasuke escape, or at least tried to. She is an enemy of the village." Tsunade stated

Naruto looked over at Tayuya and saw she was on edge. He then smiled. "I promised her she would be safe, and you heard her she will cooperate fully."

Tayuya's head snapped up. "Hey shithead I didn't say that. I said I would if you could prove what you told me earlier. And since I know you were lying I guess that's off the table."

Tsunade looked at the two with confusion and saw that Naruto was still smiling. She was about to speak when she heard the door bust open. She looked over and saw a purple flash then heard a loud smack.

"Ouch! Kaa-san what was that for I didn't mean to upset you." Naruto said holding his red cheek.

"That was for making me worry about you and this is for still being ok and coming back to me." Anko said as she knelt down and hugged him.

Tayuya watched the two with amusement. She later saw two more people walk in an older man with long spiky white hair and a large scroll on his back. Then a man with a mask over his face and a leaf Hitai-ate coving one of his eyes, he had silver hair and wore a Jonin vest. She was a little confused at who they were. Then the one-eyed shinobi spoke

"Hokage-sama you requested our audience?" He asked.

Naruto stepped forward. "Actually, that was me I call you here to settle a score with this very beautiful kunoichi over there." Naruto said trying to get a reaction out of Tayuya.

Tayuya's face turned bright red, and she turned her head as she heard Naruto call her beautiful. She never had anyone call her attractive before, and it made her feel weird.

"Naruto what is going on in this place? First you bring an enemy shinobi here, and then you call them into my office?" Tsunade asked becoming more and more upset. "You better have a very good reason for all of this. Because if you don't your mom won't be able to help you from punishment."

"How dare you threaten my son you old bitch, I will not allow you to talk to him like that. He is a hero of this village and deserves respect." Anko yelled at Tsunade.

"Thank you but I can handle myself." Naruto said to Anko with a smile. "I have a very good reason for everything. I believe everything that happens today will play out very good to our advantage in the future."

Everyone turned to Naruto who just stood there with a small smile. "I would like you all to meet Tayuya. She is an ex-sound shinobi. And she does not believe that I was trained by you four. I am proving it to her in exchange for her loyalty to Konoha and information on Orochimaru."

Tayuya just sat there, and her legs were beginning to throb in pain again, but she pushed the pain aside. And watched the four turn to her and look at her with interest.

Jiraiya stepped forward and looked at her from head to toe. "So you were a shinobi under my old teammate Orochimaru huh? If you can provide me any information on Orochimaru I am willing to take a chance on you. Besides, it seems my student has taken a liking to you, I hope you realize the risk Naruto is taking with you and I hope you don't disappoint." Jiraiya said. "I am Jiraiya one of Naruto's sensei. I have trained Naruto for a little while now."

Kakashi stepped forward and smiled at Tayuya. He had nothing against the girl, so he smiled and spoke. "Nice to meet you Tayuya my name is Kakashi and I am Naruto's sensei or at least one of them. Even though he is not on my genin team, I still train him during my free time. He is very gifted and soon will no longer need me to train him."

Tayuya had not realized that Naruto was speaking the truth. And her daze was broken when she saw a woman with purple hair in front of her. Tayuya screamed and tried to scoot further away but was only met with the back of the couch. "What the hell bitch, what is your problem? Why are you in my face like that?"

Anko just smiled and stood up before turning to Naruto. "She's cute I think you found a keeper Naruto-kun." Anko then turned to see a bright-red Tayuya and smiled even more. "Now My Name is Anko, and Naruto is my son. And I am also his Jonin instructor."

"Yes very well and I am Tsunade the Hokage of Konoha, and I am also one of Naruto's sensei. Now since that is over let's get something straight. Tayuya you are an enemy shinobi. I should have you escorted to the torture team for answers and then kill you. However, since Naruto has vouched for you in a sense, I give you one choice. Speak everything you know about Orochimaru, and I will let you live and welcome you to the village as a citizen."

Tayuya looked around the room and sighed she was proven wrong, and she did make a deal. "Fine I accept besides a deal is a deal. I want to know something first. If you were trained by these four then how did you fail at capturing the Uchiha?"

This surprised Naruto that not only had she submitted so easily she had spoken in a calm and clean manner. He then turned at the sound of Tsunade Laughing. "Did he say he failed his mission? He, in fact, brought the traitor back and did so alive. Sasuke is lucky Naruto did not kill him." Anko spoke as Tsunade was still laughing.

"I never said I failed my mission, I just refused to answer your question while you were cussing all the time." Naruto explained.

Currently the room was quiet and all eyes fell on Tayuya. Her legs were immediately in full pain and getting worse. Tsunade noticed this and walked over to her. She did a quick scan and saw a few broken bones and slight tears in the muscle. She started to run her hand over her legs and began to heal them. After a few moments, she got up. "There we go, good as new, with a day at the hospital for rest and a few hours of therapy you should be good to go." Tsunade said.

Everyone besides Naruto and Anko were gone. They sat around the room as Tsunade explained something's. "Now Tayuya before you are released from the hospital two things need to happen. One you need to go through psychoanalysis along with Naruto, and the team sent with him and two you agreed to give us information on Orochimaru."

Tayuya nodded her head and looked over at Naruto. And saw him smiling still. His smile made her feel safer. She still had no idea why but she pushed it aside. "Now you two need to get rest your test will be run tomorrow." Tsunade said.

Naruto went to pick Tayuya up and began to walk out she then realized something and spoke up. "Hey where am I supposed to stay after I get out shithead?" Tayuya asked Naruto

At that very moment, Anko turned around with an evil smirk. "You can stay with us at our house. I don't think Naruto-kun will mind one bit."

**Thank you for reading. Please leave me a line or two. Or not. Next chapter will be posted as soon as its done. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Again not very much to change in this one added a little more dialogue and changes to the ending. I also did a little more explaining about Anko.**

**I do not own Naruto if I did I would be rich.**

Naruto lay in his bed. His thoughts were racing about the upcoming psychoanalysis, He knew it would be fine but he was still nervous. On top of it all his mom had just offered Tayuya to live with them. In all his years he was content living in a house with just him and his mother. Anko had always provided for him and had been very protective. Sometimes she over protective and a little crazy at times, but that what how Anko was. It was a quite peaceful home and now that Tayuya would be living there it would not be the same. He was unsure if it was a wise choice but he had no way of changing it. The Hokage had made the decision final.

"Hey shithead, what are you thinking about over there?" Tayuya's sudden question had brought Naruto back to his senses.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking about how having you at my house will bring some big changes." Naruto stated. "I hope you won't cause me and my mom any problems."

Tayuya looked at Naruto and wondered why she had accepted Anko's invitation to live with them so eagerly. As soon as Anko had said it and before Naruto could object, Tayuya had replied to Anko with a huge smile. It didn't make sense to her she has becoming way too comfortable with Naruto and it was a little scary to her. To make it even weirder they have only knew each other for less than a day.

"Hey shithead, I can tell you don't want me there so I will not move in." Tayuya said with a hint of sadness in her voice. She did not know why she felt sad.

Naruto looked over at Tayuya and smiled. "Look it's not that I don't want you to live with use. It is just that I am slow at trusting people. Don't take my kindness for trust. I have been lied to and hurt too many times to count. I do not just hand my trust to anyone." Naruto told Tayuya. "Besides it's not like you can change your mind now."

Tayuya smiled a little but quickly removed it still uncomfortable with the idea of smiling so much. "Look I understand trust is not given but earned, but there has got to be some people you trust. I mean come on you have a bunch of people who care for you." Tayuya said.

Naruto smiled at the fact that she had not used a single cuss word in her last statement. However he found it hard to reply to it. "Yes I have friends and family, but I only trust my Okaasan. No one else, yes I care for others but that does not mean I trust them. Even then I did not trust Anko for years after she adopted me. I cannot tell you how many people have come into my life and made promises just to disappear and break promises."

Tayuya was sitting in her bed and listening very closely. Naruto knew she wanted him to go on so he did.

"Saying I was a handful would be an understatement." Naruto stopped and thought for a little while. He then decided to just start from the beginning.

"Let's just start from the beginning. I was living in the orphanage for quite some time as a little child. I could remember the kids being mean and the adults always punishing me. I didn't realize why so I just thought it was because I was being bad. So I decided to always listen and do anything anyone told me. I thought I would get into trouble less. I was wrong as time went on the punishments become worse and then soon became outright beatings. As a child I could not understand why this was happening to me. It confused me. I then began to slip into depression. I stopped running from the beatings. I would always just wish for it to end. At times I found myself egging them on telling them to stop beating around the bush and kill me. I was five years old when I found myself cornered in an ally with a mob surrounding me. I smiled and wished this would be the last beating I would ever receive. I yelled and screamed for them to just end it but they just savored the beating keeping me alive for hours. I even tried to bite my own tongue off but was stopped by a rope in my mouth." Naruto took a minute to collect his thoughts. It had been ages since he thought about those days. He was even unsure why he was spilling his secrets to a stranger.

After a brief break he continued. "I wanted the torture and torment to end I just wanted to be free of pain. I wanted freedom from my life. Hours had passed before I was released by my captors. I was dropped to the ground and left for dead. I lay there waiting the sweet embrace of death. I prayed for death to claim me. It never came I was left in the ally for days before I was discovered by a group of ANBU. One of them had sent the rest to inform the Hokage of my condition. He wore a dog mask and wore a white robe. He picked me up and carried me to the hospital. I didn't know who he was or why he was helping me. Before we reached the hospital he stopped and spoke to me. He told me to never trust anyone and to live only for myself. He asked me to stay strong and become a powerful shinobi. He then took off his mask and smiled at me. He was Sasuke's brother, Itachi Uchiha. He had saved me."

Naruto took another break to recollect his thoughts. "I was treated that day and was making a full recovery. When I was released I asked to see Itachi so I could thank him. However I found out that the day after he rescued me he murdered everyone in his clan except his brother and fled the Village." Again Naruto took a brief break before continuing.

"The day I was released I went back to the orphanage. I was ready for the beating and prepared to accept them. When I got to the orphanage I was greeted by one of the ANBU who found me. I was informed that they had just adopted me and I would be living with them. I was surprised but accepted it. The ANBU knelt down and removed her mask she told me her names was Anko. For the first year I was a bastard to her. I called her names and ran away constantly. I had convinced myself she was just playing with me. I trashed my room and kicked and slapped her when she tried to calm me down. But after all I did she never stopped providing for me. I soon realized she really cared for me. I began to trust her and soon loved her as my mother. It took me years to realize what Itachi really meant. I can trust people but need to be careful who I trust." Naruto finished and felt like a huge pressure was lifted off his chest.

He looked over at Tayuya who was staring at him and was on the verge of tears. She was pale and trembling. She was at a loss of words. She then motioned for him to go to her. He did and was standing next to her bed. She then reached up and grabbed on to him. She was hugging him and crying into his shoulders. He was taken aback by the action and then returned the hug. He then heard her try to speak through the sobs. "No one hears about this ok shithead?" Naruto nodded in agreement.

She held on for a few more moments before letting him go. "I can't believe your life was like that. I thought my life was fucked up but you take the cake." She said as she wiped all the tears from her face and looked at him. "No one deserves to be treated like that. I can't believe you are even still here living in this village."

Tayuya looked him in the eyes. Her eyes were red from just crying. "How can you even live in this fucking place after all those villagers did to you? I would have left long time ago."

"I would have but I know I would have broken the heart of Okaasan. I could not do that to her." Naruto told Tayuya. "Look I know of her past and I know she loves me very much. I know she hides her true personality to protect me. I know she works as an interrogation specialist. That job requires her to be a very brutal and somewhat uncaring person. She still thinks I don't know the truth. She gave up the position as a full time job to become my Jonin instructor. However she is really good at her job and is sometimes called to an interrogation."

Tayuya looked at him with a confused expression. "Why does she try to hide it from you? I mean you obviously know the truth and accept it."

"Yea I just let her think that because I know she is doing it because she loves me. She will kill anyone who messes with someone she loves. I trust her and will wait for her to come to me about it when she is ready." Naruto smiled before he looked at her with the same emotionless eyes he had before. "I told you this as a secret. If you tell her I know the truth I will make you regret it, do you understand?"

Tayuya flinched but nodded that she understood. 'What the hell is his problem? He has some serious issues.'

After a moment of awkward silence Naruto left to grab something from under his bed and then returned to Tayuya's bedside. He handed her a bag and told her it was a gift. "I had a clone grab it for me early this morning. I hope you like it." He said as a smile returned.

Tayuya took the bag and looked inside. She gasped at she pulled out her gift. It was a brand new flute slightly longer then her old one and it was imprinted with a Sakura tree designs. It was beautiful and looked expensive. "Hey shithead I can't accept this, besides it must have cost a fortune."

Naruto smiled. "The price is for me to know and you to not worry about. I promised you I would get you a new one and I though this one was perfect. It was pretty and I thought of you so I got it."

"SHUT UP! Stop calling me pretty it's fucking weird." Tayuya said as she turned to hide her red face.

Naruto smiled and started to return to his bed. He climbed into and got comfortable. It was moment later he heard a very beautiful sound and looked up to see Tayuya playing the flute. He watched and was mesmerized by the song and by the way the girl swayed to the music. He had known she was pretty but at that moment she looked like an angel and played like one too. He soon felt his eyes getting heavy and decided he was way more tired than he thought. He lay back down and curled up before drifting off to sleep. Tayuya saw him fall asleep and smiled but continued to play the flute. Only after she was sure Naruto was asleep did she stop.

"You deserve a peaceful rest Naruto-kun. I will gain your trust even if it take's years. I don't understand why but I feel the need to keep you safe. I feel this urge to help mend your scares and be there every step of the way as you achieve your dreams. I refuse to let you go down that dark path again you deserve true happiness I swear to help you get it." Tayuya said.

Out in the hall Anko and Tsunade were listening to the music and both felt tears of happiness after hearing what Tayuya said. Deep down they knew she would deliver on her words but also knew her personality would make it challenging.

Next Morning.

Naruto woke up and noticed that the sun was up and Tayuya was gone. Before he could look around to find her the door flew open. It was Anko and she had a smile on her face. Hey chibi your test is today and if passed you can come home. Tayuya has already been taken to her testing room. I'm here to escort you to yours. "

Naruto nodded and climbed out of bed and put on his cloths. He walked over to the door and waited for Anko to lead the way. The walk was quiet and Naruto decided it was for the best. Then after a few moments Anko stopped and pointed into a room.

"Here it is Naruto, now be calm and answer everything honestly. You will do great I will be out here waiting for you." Naruto nodded and walked into the room and shut the door behind him.

Hour later

Anko was pacing the hall at a rather rapid rate. She was nervous it had never taken this long for the test to be completed. It was driving her crazy. She failed to realize that Shizune and Tayuya had arrived and were watching her with concern.

"Hey what's going on why you acting like that?" Tayuya asked

Anko didn't hear her and Tayuya got upset. "Hey shithead's mom, listen to me when I'm talking to you!"

Anko stopped and looked at Tayuya and Shizune. Shizune was looking at Tayuya with a surprised look. She was the first person other than Naruto to talk to Anko like that.

"I asked why you're pacing up and down like that? Is something wrong?" Tayuya asked again after calming down a little.

"Naruto has been testing for way to long I'm scared something has gone wrong." Anko explained.

Shizune looked at Anko and smiled. "Anko-san I'm sure everything is fine."

At that moment Naruto walked through the doors and smiled. "They said I passed, and that I am fit to return to active duty in the morning."

Anko flew toward Naruto and grabbed him into a bone crushing hug before smacking him upside the head. "Baka you had me worried. Don't ever do that again do you understand?"

Naruto smiled and turned to Tayuya. "How did yours go? You passed I hope."

Tayuya just stood there and nodded. Naruto smiled and looked at Anko then at Shizune. "Hey can the three of us go home now?" Naruto asked Shizune.

She told them they could return home and rest up. And that is what they did. Naruto led the way and motioned for Tayuya to follow. She smiled and began to walk she then looked over at Anko who was also looking at her with a very stoic look. It sent chills down Tayuya's spine it reminded her of when Orochimaru was disappointed. "Hey Tayuya I know I offered you to live with use but there are rules and something's you have got to understand before you can officially live with us. You got it?"

Tayuya nodded and began to feel nervous again. It seemed like forever before they reached a large complex on the edge of the village. It was huge and it made other houses around seem like child's playthings. When she reached the gates to the complex she let out a loud gasp, it caught the attention of Naruto and Anko.

"What is it Tayuya?" Naruto asked concerned.

Tayuya just stood there with shock in her eyes and pointed to the crest on the gates. "That's the Uzumaki symbol. I didn't know you were an Uzumaki, I thought they were all dead."

Naruto smiled. "Nope I'm the last one and this is my complex I was allowed to move here when I graduated the academy. I brought Okaasan her since I didn't want her living alone."

"It makes since now that I think about it. My flute melody affected you way to fast last night. But I thought it was just a fluke. But now I know why."

Naruto and Anko didn't understand what was going on. But were surprised by her next actions, she walked up to them and bowed.

"I am Tayuya Uzumaki. It is my duty to protect and serve you. I did not think I would ever be reunited with a Head Clan member. It was my family who protected and guarded the clan head. The stories and traditions have been passed down to me by my grandma before her passing." She then looked up and looked at Naruto.

"Since you are a Head member that means.." Tayuya walked up to Naruto and grabbed his shirt and lifted it. "You are the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi."

Naruto stared at Tayuya and was at a loss of words. Anko was on the same boat and then smiled. "Seems this was destiny for you two to meet, in the morning we are to report this to Tsunade-sama. For now let's go to bed, there have been too many surprises for one day."

**Well here we go again another one done and so fast. Tayuya will change her personality but it will be slow and awkward. Please leave a comment on what you think.**


End file.
